Secret of the North Pack
by The Chemical Romantic
Summary: Sometimes what you're looking for can be hidden right under your nose. R
1. Thieves

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters but Chris and the others in a gang.

Anyway….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There are the thieves!"

The cry echoed throughout the train station.

"Someone call the police, they're getting away!" Two teenagers ran out of the train Ed and Al had just exited. One was a girl, and the other a boy. The boy, not looking where he was going, crashed into Ed. The girl helped both up, then she and the boy took off.

"Sorry, folks," she called over her shoulder, "that's all we got time for today!" As they dashed for the door, Ed saw his pocket watch glinting in the boy's hand.

"Get back here!" Ed yelled, starting after the pair. He and Al cornered them in an alley.

"Dang," the girl muttered. "Dead end. We'll have to improvise!" She picked the boy up by his collar and hurled him over the brick wall. This was amazing, as she was at least six inches shorter than he was.

"How did she do that?" Ed muttered.

"Well, what do you want?" the girl asked.

"Give me back that watch," Ed said. The girl tossed it roughly to him.

"Who are you?" Al asked.

"Name's Chris," she replied. "Chris Larson." A shrill whistle sounded in the distance as a wolf appeared in the alley entrance. It bounded towards Chris, a rolled-up piece of paper in its spiked collar.

"What is that?" Ed asked. Chris scratched the wolf's ears and took the paper.

"This is Bandit, my dog," she said.

"Looks more like a wolf to me," Ed muttered.

"He's _half_ wolf," Chris said. She unfurled the paper and read it. Then, the folded it in half and put it in the pocket of her over-sized denim jacket. "I really have to get there," she muttered.

"Get where?" Al asked her.

"An enemy gang's been spotted on our territory. I have to help my friends out in this fight."

As she headed towards the street, Chris stopped next to Ed.

"Whatever you do, stay on this side of the river," she said loud enough that only he could hear her. "No one will lay a hand on you as long as you're in my lands." She started walking again, leaving Ed looking puzzled. Bandit looked up at the brothers, and then took off after her.


	2. Discovery and the Gunhands

Disclaimer: I own… looks through pockets nothing from FMA

Chris: Of course you don't.

Me: What the heck are you doing here? Get back in the story.

Chris: Fine. This weirdo owns nothing.

Me: I already said that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Chris and Tykell left, so did Ed and Al.

"What do you think that was about?" Al asked.

"Not sure," Ed replied. "But we should get to work."

"Now," Al said, holding a leather bound book, "all the people born in the city, that we going in, or leaving were put into this record. So, all we have to do is find those two."

"Why do we even have to look for those kids of that State Alchemist? Just because their dad wanted them back in Central doesn't mean anything," Ed said.

"Nii-san, here they are," Al said, pointing to two names on a list. "Sean and Catherine Johnson, see?"

"Okay, so they were here," Ed said. "Does it say they left?"

"No, it doesn't," Al replied. "But that girl Chris doesn't seem to be on here."

"So? She could've changed her name from Christine or something."

"Well, anyway, apparently they have everyone in the city marked down after every year or so. The next one after they came to the city was two years after. That's when the brother's name doesn't come up."

"And it doesn't say he left?"

"No. At the next one, a year later, there was no record of either of them."

"So either they both left without being noticed, or…"

"I don't think it would be possible to avoid this," Al said. "They search town so everyone gets counted."

"So then the only other possibility is that they're dead."

Several gunshots fired. The brothers both moved to a window in the city library. A group was running down the street, all yelling and wearing the same red bandana. They had had a small, frightened-looking girl with them. Another group followed. The second was a smaller one, out of which three members had animals at their sides. Chris and Bandit were leading them.

"Halt," a boy said loudly, catching the first group's attention.

"What do you want?" someone said as the first group stopped.

"You know what we want," Chris said. "Give us back Rin!"

"Chris... May Lee…" the small girl said, looking on the verge of tears.

"Bandit, go," Chris said. The wolf dog lunged forward, snarling and growling. The first group scattered and Bandit grabbed the girl, and then led her back to Chris and the others. Rin hurried to a motherly looking girl and hugged her tightly.

A boy stepped from the red-clad group. "You take her and don't even give us our member you have hostage from my group?" he said with a smirk.

Chris hurled a boy towards the other leader's feet. "There," she said, "are you happy now? If so, then it's good for you. Get out. If you aren't, still, just get out. We don't want a fight with the Gunhands, Devon."

"Oh really? Considering you took our lands out from under us, I think we should fight," Devon said.

"May Lee, you want to take Rin back?" Chris said over her shoulder. The girl Rin stood beside and took off running, holding Rin's hand.

"Now, we will be staying here," said Devon.

"Not while the North Pack is around!" someone yelled.

"Then we should just get you out," came a voice from the Gunhands.

"Draw your arms," Chris said. "Fight, make sure no blood is spilled."

The others behind her held weapons at the ready. Chris made sure she had a good grip on the two swords and stood at a fighting stance. "Let's go…" she said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review! Oh, yes, and if anyone wants to, you can submit a profile in your review. I need 2 members of the North Pack, both with animal familiars.


End file.
